1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting module of a vehicular lamp that uses a semiconductor light-emitting element such as an LED as a light source.
2. Background Art
There are an increasing number of cases in recent years where a vehicular lamp that includes a headlamp is mounted with a semiconductor light-emitting element (LED) that is compact, lightweight, and has excellent light-emitting efficiency (see Patent Document 1 for an example). A light-emitting surface of an LED chip used as the light source normally has a generally oblong shape, and projecting light from such a light source to form a low beam may necessitate using a shade in order to generate a 15° (or 45°) cut-off line. However, using the shade to block light means that a certain quantity of light is wasted.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-85548, pages 4 to 25, FIG. 7.